Grand Theft Auto series
Grand Theft Auto III For more information about the game, please visit GTA Wikia Vehicles * Ambulance: 'You can do "''Paramedic missions" with this car. After completing 12 Paramedic missions, you can sprint infinitely. If you rescue 43 patients, there'll be "Health pick-ups" at your hideouts. You'll get "Adrenaline Pill pick-ups" at your hideouts after rescuing 79 patients. ** 'Note: '''Your health will be boosted by 20% when enter an ambulance. *'Banshee: 'An extremely fast car. However, it's quite "fragile" so be careful with it. For many beginners, this car is hard to control while driving at high speed. If you want to be a good driver, practice is the only way! ** '''Note: '''You can get this car in a showroom in Harwood. *'Barracks OL: '''A big, heavy duty car, good for ramming missions. However, it's quite slow and turning at corners is a "disaster". It looks similar to the Flatbed but the Flatbed is unarmored and has a brighter color. Walkthrough '''Mission 01: Give Me Liberty * Difficulty: ★☆☆☆☆☆ * Recommended vehicle(s): Kuruma * Walkthrough: The easiest mission in game. Well, just know how to use the radar, how to drive and you'll be fine... However, you can go and explore the island too, lots of things are waiting for you! Remember, drive carefully, if the car explodes, you'll fail the mission. = Mission 02: Luigi's Girls * Difficulty: ★☆☆☆☆☆ * Recommended vehicle(s): '''Any * '''Walkthrough: '''Well, your mission is to pick up a girl called "Misty" at the hospital. Simply follow the "blip" on the radar and you'll find her. After picking her up, drive back to Luigi's club and claim your reward. Too easy, right? '''Mission 03: Don't Spank Ma' Bitch Up * Difficulty: ★☆☆☆☆☆ * Recommended vehicle(s): '''Any (You'll be forced to use a Stallion later) * '''Walkthrough: '''Just follow the radar until you get to Portland Dock. From the entrance to the dock, you'll see a man talking to two girls. Get near him, use your bat and beat him to death or use your car and ram into him. After that, steal his Stallion and drive it to the "Pay 'n' Spray" shop. After respraying and fixing the car, stash it by Luigi's hideout. Mission completed. '''Mission 04: Drive Misty For Me * Difficulty: ★☆☆☆☆☆ * Recommended vehicle(s): '''Any (Except some big vehicles) * '''Walkthrough: '''Get to the park in Hepburn Heights. After entering the park, stop at the center of the blue marker and sound the honk, Misty will come out and enter your car. Now, drive Misty to Joey's and claim your reward. '''Mission 05: Pump-Action Pimp * Difficulty: ★★☆☆☆☆ * Recommended vehicle(s): '''Firetruck * '''Walkthrough: '''This one is a little bit harder for many beginners, so read my guide carefully. First, get the Firetruck at the fire station in Harwood. Remember the Diablo Stallion you've just seen earlier in the cutscene? That's your target, it's indicated as a purple "blip" on your radar. Follow it to an open space and ram as hard as you can. The Stallion might be flipped, causing the vehicle to burn, therefore exploding, killing the ones inside the car... Sometimes, the car won't be flipped over and the "pimps" will get out, shooting at your car, so drive back and ram them from a distance. Mission accomplished. * '''Easy way: '''Use the cheat: "BANGBANGBANG" (Not recommended) '''Mission 06: The Fuzz Ball Editing... Mission 07: Mike Lips Last Lunch * Difficulty: ★☆☆☆☆☆ * Recommened vehicle(s): '''Any * '''Walkthrough: '''You must comeplete this mission in '''5 minutes. However, don't worry about the time, it only makes things worse. First, follow the radar to Marco's Bistro in Harwood. You'll then be asked to steal Mike's car and arm it with a bomb in 8-Ball's shop in Harwood. Remember, drive carefully. If the vehicle is damaged, you'll be forced to go to Pay 'n' Spray shop to repair it, which takes lots of time. "Left Click" to activate the bomb. Now, drive back to where you stole the car and park it like it used to be. After that, exit the vehicle and run away as far as you can... ** Note: If you re-enter the vehicle after activating the bomb, it'll explode, killing you instantly. Mission 08: Farewell "Chunky" Lee Chong Editing... Mission 09: Van Heist * Difficulty: ★★★☆☆☆ * Recommended vehicle(s): '''Yankee, Firetruck * '''Walkthrough: '''This level could be a big trouble for many beginners as their wanted level will be up to 2-3 stars frequently. How to make this easier? See my guide. First, grab a Yankee or a Firetruck then chase after the Securicar. Then, ram it slightly, you'll get "a wanted star". After that, stop ramming the car and follow it until the star disappear. Then ram it again. Keep doing this until you see the "Damage bar" is almost full. Now, ram it as hard as you can, the guards will bail out and you'll earn 2 wanted stars. Exit your vehicle and enter the Securicar. Don't worry about the cops. Drive to the habour, your stars will disappear immediately. Stash the car in the garage. Mission completed. Hidden Packages '''Portland Island *'#1'. Did you know the red colored apartments next to your hideout? Well, the first hidden package ''is in the apartment yard. From the entrance, go straight ahead until you reach the wall which surrounds the apartments. From here, always go left until you see ''the package ''at a corner of an apartment. (The one on the left). ''See screenshot.